Sphinx and the Reign of Darkness
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: The final battle... The Prophecy of Ra moments away from being fulfilled... When events take an unforeseen turn, Sphinx is faced with a new challenge: to stop the darkness that has shrouded ancient Egypt and end the evil domination that has begun. On HIATUS.
1. The Final Confrontation

**Hello everyone! Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy is one of the best games I've played and since I noticed there aren't many stories up for it yet, I decided to write my own. Here it is.**

**Note: Of course, since this story begins during the last boss battle in the game there are some spoilers as to what happens before it. You don't need to know what happens farther in the game to read this, but at least knowing about the Crowns will help.

* * *

**

Ch. 1: The Final Confrontation

_The final battle… The Prophecy of Ra moments away from being fulfilled…_

Sphinx charged forward with the Blade of Osiris drawn and, quickly leaping into the air, he swung the sword as hard as he could. With a loud clang, it bounced back off the monster's hard, protective scales, the force knocking Sphinx backwards. Before he had a chance to react, the creature snatched him up in a giant claw.

Sphinx struggled against the crushing grip of Set's true form in vain; he managed to free his arms and the sword materialized with a shower of white sparkles in his right hand. Holding it with both hands, he thrust it straight into the side of his enemy's claw. With a hiss, Set released him and dived back into the pool of bubbling lava in the center of the arena. Sphinx landed catlike on all fours as the platform began to tremble.

He looked up to see huge, fiery balls of lava hurling toward him. He quickly evaded the first few with a roll to the left and then brought out the Shield of Osiris to block the last. Set resurfaced and slammed a scaled fist onto a section of the platform furthest away from Sphinx. With an earsplitting crack, a large chunk of the stone broke and tumbled into Set's other hand; he threw it at the young demigod, who narrowly managed to flip over it before it crashed into the wall behind him, the debris falling into the ring of lava on the outer side of the main platform.

Sphinx landed back on the ground only to discover that he could not move; a strange purple mist was locking his feet in place. He was forced to stand there and helplessly watch as a gigantic, swirling sphere powered up in Set's open claw. With a triumphant roar, he fired it as Sphinx desperately struggled to move; it was no use—escape was impossible.

As the deadly magical orb drew closer, a noise that sounded like rushing wind filled his ears. It hit its target, as Sphinx was knocked unconscious into the lava in the outer ring.

Imhotep appeared with a sudden flash of orange light. "Sphinx!" He peered over the edge and into the lava below.

"You're too late!" Set said as Imhotep turned to face him. "I have proven the Prophecy wrong after all these years of waiting." He transformed back into his normal form and hovered above the platform. "How convenient for me… I was going to wait until the ray became powerful enough, but since you have come all the way here…" Set began to form a crackling ball of electricity in his palm. "Look upon your death!"

At that exact moment, the main door was flung open with a bang and Menes burst into the room accompanied by Horus. "Master, Horus has managed to bring us the Sacred Crowns!" Menes announced excitedly. Being a falcon demigod, Horus easily leapt over the vast ring of lava separating the door from the main platform. He ignored Imhotep and approached Set, while Menes summoned a hidden bridge in the lava in order to cross over. Horus held out his hands and all four of the Crowns appeared in the air in front of him.

"I have retrieved them all, just as you wished Master," Horus bowed respectfully.

"You have certainly been an invaluable ally to us, Horus; you shall receive a great reward for your services," Set replied.

"Do you realize the extent of what you have just done?" Imhotep asked his once loyal apprentice. "You have just sealed the fate of many lands and people! I sincerely regret ever having trusted you."

* * *

**I'll update soon since this is kind of a cliffhanger. Don't worry though, it can't be a story without Sphinx! Read and review please so I can know what you think. Thanks!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	2. The Cursed Staff

**Since I had the next part finished early, I decided to submit chapter 2 sooner than normal. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to put this on my first chapter so I'll write it here: I don't own anything from Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cursed Staff

Last lines in previous chapter: _"Do you realize the extent of what you have just done?" Imhotep asked his once loyal apprentice. "You have just sealed the fate of many lands and people! I sincerely regret ever having trusted you."_

Horus replied, "You never realized my full potential—you were always more interested in Sphinx's pathetic accomplishments!"

"You know that is a lie," Imhotep continued. "You and Sphinx were my most worthy apprentices; I treated you both as equals." Horus simply sneered at his statement.

"I won't be fooled by you anymore! Besides, at least now I get a rightful reward for completing tasks instead of an acknowledging lecture."

"I don't wish to argue with you any further," Imhotep sighed. "However, let me add this: I always offered you forgiveness and a second chance." Horus remained silent, not meeting Imhotep's eyes. "You may get what you think is a better payment for success… but what about when you return with failure?" A brief shadow of fear passed over Horus' features, but nevertheless, he sent the Crowns floating over to his new master.

"With their combined power, the ray will be unstoppable!" Set exclaimed with long awaited triumph. "The Power of Ra will finally be mine to control!"

"Stop!" Everyone turned as Anubis appeared beside Imhotep. "Those Crowns rightfully belong to Osiris!"

"I shall put them to better use than my brother did. Even with their power he was too weak to come and face me tonight."

"As the Guardian of Osiris, it is my current task to reclaim them," Anubis stepped forward determinedly, ignoring Set's comment.

"Then your task is about to arrive at an end." Set gestured towards the Mummy, Tutankhamen, immobilized and suspended above the center pool of lava, entrapped in a sphere of lightning. "That is what happened to his, when we discovered him as the intruder that had been causing trouble."

"Although unfortunately for you…" Menes grinned wickedly. "Since you're not already dead as he was, the spell will have a fatal result rather than a stunning one."

"Death by lightning?" Anubis shook his head. "I must confess I am disappointed… I remember you being much more creative than that…"

"Really?" Set asked. "Then perhaps a slower and more painful end will suit you better?" Anubis was only half listening; he was concentrating on keeping Set from activating the Crowns for as long as possible, all the while watching for an opening to snatch them back. "Do you still have the artifact that I handed to you earlier, Horus?"

"Of course," Horus answered. "I only used it during my visit to Anubis Tower and for my journey back here with the Crowns." He opened his hand and an ominous, dark colored staff materialized with a cloud of black fog.

"So that is how you managed to sneak into my own tower and steal the Sacred Crowns!" Anubis growled.

"That is the Cursed Staff of Oblivion," Imhotep said gravely. "It is an ancient artifact powered with dark magic." Horus handed the object to his master.

"Many people still believe it to be a mere legend," Set laughed and pointed the snake shaped head of the staff at Anubis and Imhotep. "Now, with both of you out of the way, there will be no one left to interfere."

"Aren't you forgetting about the Prophecy?" Anubis asked, only receiving another laugh in reply.

"Sphinx is…" Imhotep broke off, not able to look up at Anubis.

"No…! But the Prophecy said th—"

"The Ancients were wrong," Set cut him off. "Only a fool would have believed them."

With an angry growl and a swirl of smoke, Anubis transformed into a large four legged, black jackal and charged.

* * *

**Sorry, but I couldn't fit the part where we find out about what happened to Sphinx in this chapter; I didn't want this part to be too long with it, so I'll include it in the next chapter. **

**See you next time, in the meantime, all reviews are welcome.**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	3. Flight of the Winged Lion

**Alright, this is really rare for me to update three times in a row in the same week, but some reason I couldn't stop writing! I was having too much fun. So here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or related to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flight of the Winged Lion

Last lines in previous chapter: _With an angry growl and a swirl of smoke, Anubis transformed into a large four legged, black jackal and charged. _

Anubis leapt into the air with a chilling howl, his teeth bared. Set fired a sphere of dark energy from the head of the staff, narrowly missing the jackal's tail. Anubis landed back on the platform, his clawed paws scraping the stone as he turned to face his enemy.

Imhotep conjured a radiant whip of light, which he brandished towards Set in one flick-like motion.

"Activate the ray!" Set ordered, quickly teleporting the four Crowns over to Menes and Horus who were standing on the sidelines watching. At the last second, he grabbed the end of the whip and transfigured it into a giant scarlet cobra, which immediately rounded on Imhotep, its fangs full of poison venom.

Meanwhile, Horus pulled a secret lever positioned behind a moveable section of the wall on one side of the main door. This caused a large circular platform, which served as the base for the source of the ray, to rise out of the pool of lava in the center of the room. Naturally, the base had been hidden during the battle between Set and Sphinx in order to ensure its protection.

The battle continued as the snake reared up, its lidless eyes carefully watching for an opportunity to attack; seeing its chance, the cobra struck with lightning-fast reflexes. But before it could sink its fangs into Imhotep's arm, Anubis tackled it away and the two tumbled on the stone, locked in a fight of fangs and claws. While the jackal was busy facing the giant serpent, Imhotep continued the duel against Set.

He sent spell after spell at Set, only to have them blocked or shot right back towards him. There was a sudden, sharp hiss; Anubis had used a powerful incantation that had caused the snake to wither in a fiery gust of wind. He turned back into his normal dog-like form and stood alongside Imhotep. While all of this had been going on, Menes had placed the Crowns on the platform that they had raised up out of the lava.

Set raised the staff into the air and dark waves of energy began to pulse from its head. As the waves circulated through the room, Imhotep and Anubis suddenly started to feel weakened and exhausted.

"The Cursed Staff has the ability to drain the strength and life from any powerful being that its owner chooses," Set explained. "It is a most unpleasant death; the individual is fully aware of every second, right up until their last breath." It seemed to be the end as the staff continued its terrible job and as Menes and Horus got ready to activate the ray.

Suddenly, the lava in the outer ring started to bubble violently. There was a large eruption that sent the molten liquid spouting into the air. With a mighty roar, a large winged lion landed on the platform in on spectacular leap. If Anubis and Imhotep weren't so severely weakened, the lion's entrance would have given them the perfect opportunity they had been hoping for: Set had forgotten all about the staff, the dark waves had vanished, and Menes, along with Horus, had stopped their work with the ray; the Crowns were sitting there unguarded.

"Sphinx?" Imhotep asked in disbelief.

"No! That—he was—Impossible!" Set cried in frustration as the lion faced him and roared again.

* * *

**Okay, now that the horrible cliffhanger is over and Sphinx is back in the action, I'll take to submitting once to twice a week. That way it gives me time to write more in advance and I'll be able to make sure that everything fits together.**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	4. The Shadow Spreads

**I am happy to present part 4 of my story! Enjoy everyone! And by the way, I'd like your opinion on something, but I'll pose my question at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy or anything Egyptian related… well, except for an old Egyptian drawing on papyrus paper. **

**A/N: Also I don't own Sphinx's winged lion form. That was THQ and Eurocom's concept that I saw in a preview on the demo for the original version of the game. For some reason they didn't include it in the finished product, so I thought it would do it justice to put it in my tale. As to exactly what it looks like, I don't have any images. But the lion's fur is a reddish color, resembling Sphinx's face paint. Other than that it looks pretty much like a lion with the same reddish colored wings. Only instead of a mane, the lion form gets an Egyptian pharaoh-like headdress. **

**Sorry, but one more interruption. If there's any fans out there who aren't sure what Sphinx or the Mummy look like, I've found a few pieces of wonderful fanart that might help. Please visit my profile page to get the links. I'll search for some images of the other characters too. I'd love to put a link to one of my own fanart drawings, but sadly, I'm not a member of Deviantart as of yet.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Shadow Spreads

Last lines in previous chapter: _"Sphinx?" Imhotep asked in disbelief. _

"_No! That—he was—Impossible!" Set cried in frustration as the lion faced him and roared again._

The lion took off into the air with a great beat of its feathered wings. Spotting the Crowns and immediately understanding the urgent situation at hand, Sphinx made a quick dive for the ray's base platform, his full attention focused on snatching at least one of the sacred artifacts.

Set shot a string of fire that completely encased the base and the magical items on it, forcing Sphinx to roll sideways in order to avoid the flames. Since the Crowns were currently impossible to reach, the lion decided to take to an evasive strategy--circling around the room while rising and dipping to dodge the beams of dark magic from the Cursed Staff.

Sphinx hovered in place and faced his foe, reading himself to strike; he quickly changed his mind as Set sent another jet of energy in his direction. The lion flipped out of harm's way and the magical projectile made direct contact with the sphere of lightning that Prince Tut was still stunned inside of; the sphere instantly shattered and the Mummy landed onto Sphinx's back with a terrified yelp.

"Incompetent fools!" Set rounded on Horus and Menes. "I commanded you to activate the ray!" Horus scurried off towards the switch that had been concealed behind the section of the wall near the main door while Menes stayed behind to guard Imhotep and Anubis, in order to prevent them from interfering.

Back up in the air, the Mummy suddenly tapped Sphinx on the shoulder. After getting his attention, Tut pointed to himself and then at the ray's fire-protected base.

"I confess that I underestimated you earlier, Sphinx," Set said. "However, I assure you this shall be the last time you meddle with my plans!" He sent the dark energy-draining pulses from the Staff's serpent-like head at the airborne lion. Sphinx, having understood the Mummy's gesture seconds before, dived toward the ray's base again. He maneuvered so that instead of flying smack into the deadly fire shield, he would glide right along its side.

As Sphinx swerved around the base, the Mummy hurriedly leaned over, reached his hand through the flames, and managed to grab one of the Crowns. The lion held the artifact in his mouth while the Mummy attempted to pat his burning right arm in order to extinguish the fire on it. Despite the dark energy sapping his strength, Sphinx determinedly continued to circle around the base.

Unfortunately, the opportunity to swipe the rest of the Crowns was soon ended as Horus pulled the lever and the room began to tremble.

"Enjoy your front row seats to the domination of the Empire!" Menes exclaimed victoriously.

"Sphinx, it's no use!" Anubis cried. "We must get out of here, now!" The winged lion landed at Anubis and Imhotep's side and the Mummy fell off of its back. With a burst of yellow light, Sphinx changed back into his normal part lion (actually, only his tail, nose, and feet are lion-like in his normal form.), half-human demigod self.

"I fear that I only have enough power left to teleport myself back to Heliopolis," Imhotep informed them.

"Possibly with our combined strength," Anubis replied, "we might be able to transport all of us safely back." He and Imhotep began to summon up the teleportation spell as a bright orange light enveloped them, Sphinx, and the Mummy.

"Master," Horus shouted, "They're escaping!" When the light lifted, they were gone.

"It does not matter now," Set answered. "There is no place where they can hide for long…"

A brilliant orange explosion of light filled the room as a sharp crack of thunder split the air. The remaining three Crowns increased the power of the ray as its orange beam shot up out of the open ceiling and up the narrow tower of the Castle. The beam traveled past the Eye of Ra structure near the tip of the tower and continued straight into the sky.

As it pierced the clouds, it turned them and the very sky itself into dark swirling shadows that began to spread over the surrounding land of Uruk. Soon, the darkness descended upon all of the other kingdoms. The majestic waters of Abydos dried up from their canals, the guards at Luxor palace abandoned their positions and retreated into the safety of the royal building, the sun was blocked from warming Heliopolis, any crops growing withered and died, and all of the dark monsters throughout Egypt rejoiced at their master's triumph.

**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I think this chapter was better off that way: short and to the point. As for my question, I was wondering if I should have Sphinx talk. You never get to hear him speak in the game, possibly because there's no voice acting? But he never even has a line. If you think about it he must talk because at certain points you can answer a character's question by selecting 'yes' or 'no'. Then again, that might not really mean anything. So let me know what you guys think when you review. I think I'm going to have to make him talk because if I don't it would probably drag some parts on. I could always put his thoughts, but I don't know yet.**

**-PurpleArmadillo **


	5. The Last Hope

**Thanks for the review, Robotica! Here's chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: …nope… still don't own Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, only this story. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Last Hope

Last lines in previous chapter: _Soon, the darkness descended upon all of the other kingdoms. The majestic waters of Abydos dried up from their canals, the guards at Luxor palace abandoned their positions and retreated into the safety of the royal building, the sun was blocked from warming Heliopolis, any crops growing withered and died, and all of the dark monsters throughout Egypt rejoiced at their master's triumph. _

The transportation spell deposited Anubis, Imhotep, Sphinx, and the Mummy on the shore of Sun Shrine Island, located across South Beach bay in Heliopolis. As they stood on the sand bank outside of the sphinx-shaped shrine, there was a loud crack of thunder and the sky on the horizon began to turn an ominous shade of black and dark purple.

"Alas, even here we are not safe," Imhotep said gravely. "The shadow is spreading quicker than I expected."

"I shall wish to speak with you later, Sphinx," Anubis said. "For now, I must return to Osiris. I have no doubt that Heliopolis will be Set's first and foremost target."

"Will the Great Wall be enough to withstand the ray's power?" Imhotep asked.

"It seems we will soon find out the answer to that…" Anubis disappeared with a flash.

"Let us go inside," Imhotep glanced back at the gathering darkness in the distance. "It's not wise to linger out in the open." Sphinx and the Mummy followed him down the path and through the door between the sphinx statue's paws and into the shrine. "We have been thrust into a terrible crisis…" Imhotep began to pace back and forth in front of his apprentice and the Prince, deep in thought. "It seems that the Prophecy is our only hope…"

"But I failed…" Sphinx said in despair.

"Yes, you did not manage to defeat Set… but neither did he manage to kill you in that battle. The Prophecy was not proven false as he had hoped, and believed, until you emerged as the winged lion from the lava." Imhotep regarded Sphinx with a mixture of awe and curiosity. "Only the true Chosen One could have accomplished such a feat."

"I never knew I could transform until tonight."

"It seems that you can only change into that form when in dire peril. It will take some training until you are able to control that power at will. You are discovering abilities that you never thought you had." Imhotep glanced at Prince Tut. "And thanks to you, Tutankhamen, we have kept one of the Crowns out of Set's clutches. Without this final piece the ray won't possess the full power of Ra." Sphinx handed the Abydosian Crown to his master. "Meanwhile, we will have to be sure that it will be guarded," Imhotep said as he placed it down on a nearby pedestal. "By the power of Osiris, encase this sacred item with the protection of light!" He waved his arm and a transparent shield of white color enveloped the Crown.

At the same moment, the room suddenly became darkened as the shadow loomed over the landscape, blocking out the sun. The only source of light came from the shinning sphere of white power surrounding the Crown. Everything became eerily silent, only the faint rumbles of thunder from the Castle of Uruk and the ray interrupted the sudden stillness.

Sphinx squinted through the dim room and looked around: the Mummy was glancing around nervously and Imhotep was remaining motionless, as if expecting a sudden, unknown danger that could strike at any second. The minutes dragged by and still nothing happened. Finally, Imhotep spoke, "I think now would be the time to head over to see Anubis," he nodded at the young demigod. "Before it's too late."

Sphinx walked over to the sphinx-like Portal God statue in the back of the shrine and stood on the Portal Disk in front of it. Reaching into a traveling bag, he pulled out an old portal amulet and held it out. The amulet glowed and shot a bluish, reddish orb that made contact with the amulet-shaped structure on the statue's head. The Portal God's eyes lit up with an orange glow as the same light surrounded Sphinx on the Disk.

The light intensified and lifted him off of the ground and into the air. With a loud roar, the statue opened its mouth and swallowed the orange orb whole.

In Anubis Tower:

A few seconds passed and another Portal God statue in Anubis Tower began to come to life as the first one had done. Its eyes shone and it roared as the same orb of light soared out of its mouth and landed on the Portal Disk ahead. Sphinx stepped out of the light and off of the Disk. He was standing on a stone structure that was suspended above a large pit of lava. He approached a sturdy, brown rope that was hanging on the left side of the platform and climbed up it. When he reached the top, he leapt off onto the higher level of the structure and walked forward to a disk that was stationed right at the edge overlooking the pool of lava.

"I am glad to see you have finally arrived," Anubis suddenly appeared next to him on the stone. "Before the shadow reached Heliopolis, I reinforced the Great Wall and this Tower with a very powerful magic… as to how long it will be able to last against the ray's strength, I can only guess… We don't have much time, Sphinx. As you know, Heliopolis is on the very border of Uruk; the only thing separating us and defending us is the Wall. Something must be done to turn back the darkness before Set's forces overrun the land!" There was a moment of silence during which Anubis gazed into the pit of lava below. "…I believe I know a possible solution…" he replied slowly. "That is, if you are up to the task, Sphinx." He glanced sideways at the demigod, who nodded in reply. "The only question that remains is if we will have enough time for you to complete the mission. Already the Empire is being affected by the ray's increased power. It is only a matter of time until Set tries to gain control over all of Egypt."

"I thought the ray would allow him to conquer the Empire immediately?" Sphinx asked.

"Well, yes… and no," Anubis answered. "It should have… but since you and Prince Tutankhamen managed to steal back one of the Crowns the ray is missing the final source of energy that would grant it the full power of Ra. Set technically has authority over smaller regions, but not Egypt as a whole; Osiris remains the rightful ruler. This is another reason why Heliopolis is facing an imminent threat. Undoubtedly, Set will attempt to destroy his brother once and for all. You see, if the ray had obtained all of the Crowns, Set would have been able to dispose of him in a matter of seconds. However, now, since the ray isn't strong enough, he will have to attack this Tower directly in order to get to Osiris."

Anubis waved his hand and four holographic images of bright gems floated in front of them. "The Prophecy is our only chance now. But in order for you to hope to compete with Set's new power, you will have to embark on a new quest: a quest to reclaim the lost Stones of Memphis. Each one grants the owner the ability to control the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. When their powers are combined, they can summon the pure force of light, which should be strong enough to drive back the darkness of the Castle of Uruk."

**

* * *

I kind of like this chapter. Getting into the plotline a little more finally. Well, I'd love any reviews you guys have! And remember, I welcome reviews from non-members also.**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	6. The Quest Begins

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I haven't totally made up my mind about what is going to happen in certain parts in this story. So some chapters may take me longer to do since I have to make sure that the next ones fit together. But, anyway, here's chapter 6!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Quest Begins

"I believe that the first Stone, filled with the essence of fire, is located right here, in Heliopolis. It is watched over by Bennu, the phoenix bird," Anubis continued. "Each Stone has a guardian who protects them – they will only relinquish theirs to the worthy hero."

"Where can I find the Fire Stone, sir?" Sphinx asked, eager to embark on the new challenge that awaited him.

"I am afraid I don't have the answer to that…" the jackal god sighed. "…Perhaps you should ask Imhotep – his clairvoyant ability to see things that others cannot, might help in pinpointing its location. But hurry, this is only the calm before the storm; we don't have much time."

Sphinx headed back down the rope and to the lower platform, positioning himself inside the disk in front of the Portal God. He held out a different amulet, this one had waves of sand engraved on it, and the statue transported him in the same orange light as it had done before.

Once he arrived at the Sun Shrine, he wasted no time in telling his Master everything that Anubis had assigned him to do.

"Bennu?…" Imhotep appeared deep in thought. "…Yes, I recall hearing about him years ago… Tutankhamen, would you please fetch the large, red book over there in the corner?" The Mummy walked over and picked the book off of a pedestal at the side of the Shrine and began to return with it. "A large phoenix bird that nests on top of a sacred structure called the Ben-Ben stone," Imhotep continued. "He—" The sorcerer was interrupted by several thuds as the Mummy bumped into some stands that held candles, knocking them all over the ground. Then, in one clumsy finale, he tripped on a slightly upraised stone in the floor and fell, the book skidding to rest a few inches away from Imhotep's feet.

Imhotep simply levitated the book off of the ground and opened it to an old, faded page that depicted the image of a bird with gold and red feathers covering its body. It had long legs, trailing scarlet tail feathers, and a thin, lengthy neck that supported a head with a pale orange, curved beak and magnificent piercing golden eyes.

"This, as I'm sure you have guessed, is Bennu," Imhotep said. "It is unknown as to where he resides, but it is definitely located wherever this stone is," he turned the page to reveal a pyramid-shaped structure, "for that it where he builds a nest." Imhotep closed the book. "Unfortunately, that is all the information regarding him. However, I do remember an old legend about the area near the Lost Temple. As you know, the entrance to the Temple is inside of a large crater in the middle of the desert. They say that opposite the entrance, on the crater's wall, there once appeared black marks – scorch marks from a powerful source of fire."

"Do you think that is where I can find him?" Sphinx asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Imhotep closed his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead, concentrating. "I can see the wall… There are no more scorch marks now, but I'm certain that is where Bennu must be. The wall doesn't seem to have any concealed switches or levers… I don't see even the faintest trace of how you are going to open the wall, for there must be a hidden passageway behind it."

"I should go and try to find something; there isn't much time," Sphinx received a nod from Imhotep and he left the Shrine, exiting through the opening that led up and out from between the sphinx-shaped shrine's paws.

Outside, the sky was as threatening as ever and the ray's thunder could still be heard in the distance. He continued to the edge of the small beach that the Shrine rested on and leapt into the water. Carefully avoiding any of the poisonous Spinefish that dwelled in the deeper water, Sphinx quickly swam to the other side of the bay. He stepped out of the saltwater and continued through a few caves until he reached the vast desert that contained Bedouin Outpost and the Lost Temple. Sphinx knew that he could have just traveled through an underwater cave on the side of the bay; it would have taken him directly to the Temple. But he wanted to see something first, so he made his way across the sand dunes towards two sheer rock cliffs.

There was a sharp yowl and a Knives Cat appeared in front of him, blocking his way ahead. Sphinx held out his hand and the Sword materialized in it just as the monster unsheathed its razor-sharp claws that it had retracted in its paws. With a hiss, the cat leapt at the demigod, landing behind him. Before it could strike, Sphinx performed a backwards flip and slashed the sword as he arched over the creature's head. The Knives Cat snarled at the cut the weapon had inflicted on its shoulder and, with a defeated whine, it rushed off and disappeared over the sand dunes, out of sight.

Sphinx continued forward along the path between the two rock cliffs he had seen earlier and arrived at a creaky old bridge where the path reached a dead end. He walked carefully along the narrow bridge suspended above the large, deep crater that housed the entrance into the Lost Temple. Now was the time to check for what had kept him from taking the easy way there.

Sphinx glanced up at the black sky in despair. Since Bennu was a phoenix and the fire birds were connected with the sun, he thought that maybe the sun would be able to reveal the way to get inside the passage. But because of the darkness from the Castle of Uruk, the sun was completely blocked from shinning through.

Discarding his failed idea, Sphinx readied himself at the very edge of the bridge and peered down. At the bottom of the gorge was a small pool of water that he had used the first time to get safely down during his adventures at the Lost Temple. Without hesitating, he jumped off the frail bridge.

The crater was deep enough that it caused his fall to feel like an eternity, the air rushing past his sides, whipping his lion-like tail. Sphinx took a diving position as he broke through the cool water, his momentum propelling him down to the bottom of the pool.

He resurfaced and jumped out of the water. Sphinx caught sight of the opening that led into the Temple and turned around to view the other side of the crater's wall. Indeed, there were no scorch marks anymore but nevertheless, something about that particular section of the wall stood out from the others.

Sphinx approached it and placed his hand along the surface. He did not feel any hidden buttons, levers, or switches either. What did catch his attention was the fact that every time he got closer the wall would glow faintly.

Suddenly, the Sword of Osiris appeared in his hand and he looked at it in confusion. Why had it materialized now? He hadn't summoned it.

The wall began to emit an even stronger glow that matched the sword's. Sphinx held the weapon out so that it was an inch away from the wall's exterior. The light from the sword must have resembled the light from the sun for the wall lit up with a blinding white light.

When Sphinx looked again, there appeared a dazzling outline of a bird engraved on the wall in the same white light. With a loud trembling, the wall slid open inwardly and revealed a dark path that traveled straight through the rock crater. The young demigod stepped inside and the wall slammed shut behind him, plunging the passage into total darkness.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun--cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the meantime, all reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	7. Citadel of the Eternal Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Citadel of the Eternal Flame

Sphinx continued along the narrow pitch-black passage. He could feel the stone floor descending and growing steeper as it led the way down into the rock. Sphinx drew the sword, letting its brilliant light illuminate the darkness around him. He kept in this manner for quite a while, peering ahead for a sign of a door or opening and listening for any sounds or movement.

Suddenly, there was a chilling crack and Sphinx felt the ancient floor break and crumble right from under his clawed feet. Quickly, he attempted to embed the sword into the rock wall on his side to avoid falling, but it hit the rock with an echoing clang and bounced off.

As he fell, Sphinx instinctively thrust his hands out, searching for something that he could grab. Fortunately, he managed to catch a thin ledge that ran along the length of the passage, jutting out from the wall. As Sphinx held on with one hand, clutching the sword in the other in order to see his surroundings, he noticed the sword's light gleam and reflect off of something below him. The demigod looked down to see a chasm filled with cruel, pointed spikes.

Glancing to his right, Sphinx saw a large opening far at the end of the passageway that resembled a giant arch. There was a small platform in front of this door that he could land on if he could make it over there.

Since shimmying along the ledge would be impossible with only one hand, he let the sword dematerialize in a shower of white sparkles and gripped the ledge with both hands. He swung his legs to the side, the motion letting his upper body move over as well, and he used the momentum that this movement created to shift his hands along the surface of the ledge.

After many tedious minutes of this navigation in the dark, Sphinx finally reached the platform he had been aiming for. He swung sideways again, this time letting go with his hands to land safely on it. He summoned the Sword of Osiris to light the way and stepped through the arched doorway in the stone.

As he emerged on the other side of the opening, two old torches flared to life on either side of him. Sphinx looked around the gigantic chamber-like citadel, or fortress, that he was in. The room was eerily lit up with a reddish glow even though he could not tell where the source of the mysterious light was coming from.

On the floor there were the engravings of elegant hieroglyphics and the chamber's walls were shaped like a dome with a large circular opening in the ceiling that revealed a glimpse of the ominous sky outside. But the most interesting feature about the room was sitting in the very center of it. It was a large pyramid that Sphinx recognized as the Ben-Ben Stone from Imhotep's book and resting on top of it was a nest that somehow managed to stay perched on the pyramid's point.

As Sphinx walked forward further into the room, there was a burst of fire above the stone and a large, scarlet and gold bird appeared, hovering in the air directly in front of him.

The phoenix looked completely opposite to what Imhotep had shown Sphinx—Bennu's feathers were limp and dull, seeming to have been covered with a layer of black soot. When the ancient bird spoke, he opened his beak and his voice came out in a hoarse squawk.

"It has been centuries since anyone has set foot in my abode… You have come for the Fire Stone, have you not?"

Sphinx nodded in reply. "Yes, sir. Anubis thinks it will help in driving back the darkness from the Castle of Uruk."

"So that is the shadow that has been inhibiting the sun from shinning down through my ceiling," Bennu lifted his frail head and glanced up at the black clouds. "Without the sun…" the bird trailed off as he peered at Sphinx curiously. "…I see you are Imhotep's apprentice," he landed on the nest mounted atop the Ben-Ben stone and settled into it, his long, lifeless tail feathers drooping down over the side behind him. "I am well aware of what the Prophecy of Ra says, but I am afraid that I can only hand the Stone over to someone whom I deem worthy… You must first prove to me that you are indeed the Chosen One of the Ancient's Prophecy."

There was a bright light and Sphinx suddenly found himself standing on a piece of stone floating in the middle of a boiling pool of lava that covered the chamber's floor.

"Come closer to me, Sphinx," Bennu said.

Sphinx remembered the time that Anubis had tested him in a similar fashion, having asked him also to step out over the pit of lava in his Tower. However, that time, there had been a bridge of light that supported Sphinx where he walked… That bridge of light most likely was not going to aid him with this challenge.

Sphinx noticed a small rock on his platform and, picking it up, he tossed it into the lava around him. It disappeared instantly under the hot liquid; obviously, there was no bridge to help him this time…

Then something else caught his attention—Bennu's tail feathers were dipping into the lava, but the bird did not seem to notice. Was his lack of reaction due to the fact that he was a phoenix and therefore fire did not harm him, or was there something more? Maybe the lava was simply a mind trick and in actuality there was nothing really there…

Sphinx decided that he had no other choice at the moment but to take the risk and he slowly lowered one foot down to the lava around him. The second it made contact a wave of searing pain shot up his leg and Sphinx hastily pulled it out again.

He looked at his foot and leg and discovered, just as he had hoped, that the lava had not harmed him at all—it was nothing but a clever mirage. Sphinx braced himself and leapt determinedly into the lava. Fighting against the pain and knowing now that it was only an illusion, he walked slowly, but steadily, across towards the phoenix.

"Your courage, determination, and resourcefulness have impressed me, young adventurer," Bennu said as Sphinx reached a spot in front of him, as he sat in the nest. "Many before you have attempted that task; all have failed. I it is right that you should be rewarded with the magnificent power fire." The phoenix threw back its head and let out a shrill call as a small ruby appeared out of thin air and floated to rest in Sphinx's hand. As the demigod placed the Stone into the hilt of the sword, the lava disappeared.

Suddenly, the Sword of Osiris began to tremble with the force of the newly obtained power and a jet of sunlight emitted from the blade's tip, striking the phoenix's nest.

Before Sphinx even had a second to realize what had just happened, the twigs that made up the nest burst into flame and Bennu was covered by an envelope of swirling fire.

As suddenly as it had begun, the fire ceased and Sphinx looked with despair and horror at the charred remains of the nest. What had he just done?

There was an unearthly, beautiful cry that sounded out from every corner of the chamber, its song echoing in Sphinx' ears. In a crackling whirl of fire, Bennu appeared and soared through the air, his feathers now shimmering with life and color.

"Sunlight is the only thing that can light the nest and without it I cannot be reborn," the phoenix explained as it flapped its new wings and landed on the demigod's shoulder. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. However, in return let me transport you back to the outside world so that you may be able to continue with your quest."

Sphinx was wrapped in a wave of fire and when it had vanished, he found himself standing on the shore of Sun Shrine Island, the Fire Stone fitted nicely into the handle of the sword.

* * *

**Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. Don't forget, I welcome anonymous reviewers as well! I'd love to hear from everybody even if all you have to say is, "Hi, I liked it." Thanks for reading!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	8. The Journey Continues

**Thank you Robotica and Pink Horse for the reviews and those who faved this story! 22 reviews and over 200 hits now. That's a lot of reviews but I agree with some other members who have found that their number of hits are way higher than the number of reviews.**

**Let's see, am I forgetting anything? Oh yes, the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy is copyrighted to Eurocom and THQ.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Journey Continues

"I see you have been successful in obtaining the Fire Stone," Imhotep said as Sphinx entered the Shrine, the ruby now shimmering from its new place in the sword's handle. "As good news as this is, we cannot afford to spend time celebrating just yet—I sense movement outside the Great Wall, in the land of Uruk. The next Stone, the sapphire, is rumored to be guarded somewhere in Abydos. Unfortunately, I don't have any more information to help you, although I would advise caution, Sphinx; this next guardian might not be as benevolent as Bennu was."

Sphinx nodded and approached the Portal God statue once again. He reached into his traveling bag and pulled out an amulet with the carving of ocean waves.

"Now that I have the Fire Stone, how do I use it?" the demigod asked.

"You should be able to channel its power by will," Imhotep replied as the Portal God began the transportation to Abydos. "As well as choosing the intensity and type of energy you wish it to emit."

* * *

Horus made his way along a red-carpeted hallway in the Castle of Uruk and approached the large stone door that was decorated with an engraving of a cobra. The door slid open and the falcon demigod stepped inside the main chamber, continuing forward past a long dining table and stopping in front of an enormous fireplace.

"I have come, Master," Horus bowed curtly to the other two in the room.

"What have you to report?" Set asked.

"Anubis has strengthened the Great Wall with ancient magic; the ray alone might not be enough to break through."

"What shall we do now, then?" Menes said.

"Gather up my army," Set answered. "Let us see just how impenetrable Anubis' defenses are…"

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but this is kind of an intermission thing to show what is going on meanwhile at the Castle of Uruk.**

**Review, please? **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


End file.
